1. Field
This invention relates generally to wireless distribution systems and to private or residential wireless distribution systems.
2. Background
It was not all that long ago that most televisions (“TVs”) simply had internal antennas that picked up broadcast signals and displayed video within the acceptable quality range for most people. But the advent of cable and then satellite TV changed all that, raising expectations both in terms of picture quality and the number of channels available.
Cable distribution has proven inconvenient for many people with wireless communication in the home, whether for computer data, audio, or telephony. The next logical step is to stream video wirelessly. But the exponentially greater amount of data involved—particularly for high-definition TV (“HDTV”)—introduces a higher order of difficulty, and the question of whether wireless video will ever become more than a niche market remains. Consumers might want a wireless video distribution solution, but most will not pay extravagantly for it. The challenge is to create equipment that can handle these huge amounts of information at a reasonable price.